


Say Yes To The Dress

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Drag, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Tommy was going to do this, he was going to do it right. And that meant find the perfect outfit for it too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes To The Dress

He was just going to do it, what the hell, why not? If he had to wait for Adam to do it, he’d be an old man and that wasn’t going to happen, no sir. They might need to wait many years until they are actually allowed to, but there is nothing wrong with being prepared, right?

Tommy knew exactly how he was going to do it too, which was why he stood outside the bridal shop at 5pm on a Tuesday afternoon, taking deep breaths because holy shit, he was really doing this. Or at least he was going to try, they might send him away as soon as he gave them his idea.

‘Good afternoon, sir. How may we help you today?’ A lady far in her sixty’s greeted him friendly. This was going to be fun, she is going to freak as soon as his plans were laid out on the table.  
‘I actually have an appointment. Under Ratliff…’  
‘Ah, the internet appointment, is that right?’ The sweet lady said, she really does seem sweet. She reminded Tommy of an older version Mrs. Cunningham from Happy Days. He loved her when he was growing up, thought she must’ve been the sweetest mother ever. Hey, don’t judge, he was really young back then, okay?  
‘Oh, hang on, dear… this appointment says ‘Pnina Tornai’, and those are only wedding gowns. I’m afraid there must be a mix-up. Let me fix that for you, dear. It’ll only be a few minutes. Did you send a list of the suits you wanted to try? Do you remember who they were by?’ The woman wouldn’t stop talking, trying to undo the error she thought they made.  
‘Well, ehm… that is actually exactly what I asked for. I requested 2 different dresses from that designer. I think my size, or at least I hope it’s correct. I had to get help from a friend with sizes, she’s a drag queen so she should know, but still… anyway, I gave my size too’ A blush graced Tommy’s face. It was out and in the open now and this was it: fit or get thrown out. Sutan had asked if he needed to come along. If only for moral support, but Tommy feared it would only freak the sales people out more, so he came alone.

Mrs. Cunningham, looked at him for a while before she asked ‘You are serious, aren’t you? This isn’t a joke?’  
‘N-no, ma’am. I want to propose to my boyfriend and I want to do it in a dress… He has this thing for dress-up games, so’  
‘Oh that is so adorable, dear. I remember in my day, I had the biggest crush on the boy next door, but he turned out to be gay and he ended up banned from the neighborhood because of who he was. I am so glad you youngsters nowadays get this opportunity to be who you are. I say good for you, love. I will be more than happy to help you. I think you are going to look dazzling in Pnina, you seem to have the perfect fit for it.’

And so it happened that Tommy followed Mrs. Cunningham, who turned out to be called Conny, which he thought was funny, to the dressing area where already his dresses were waiting for him.  
A second sales woman was apparently also waiting for them. One, who turned out, was not as open as his Conny was. Mary… a very pregnant lady who already disapproved of Tommy’s tattoo’s even before they shook hands. When Conny explained to her that this was the Pnina Tornai appointment, her eyes almost popped out of her head.

‘Come on, dear, let’s try this one on first. Did you bring the shoes you are going to wear under your dress or do we need to find you some perfect fitting ones too? I think we have a few nice one’s in your size. If not, I can order them, no problem.’ Conny was having the time of her life. Finally a customer who was not afraid to try something different. On top of that, she was having too much fun watching Mary who was about to blow fume out of her ears.  
‘I-I don’t know, you think I should? I was thinking I’d wear these boots. I don’t know if I can pull off heels. Shit, I knew I should’ve brought Raja along.’  
‘Well don’t you worry, we’ll get you some heels and we will just see what fits best. Most important thing is that you feel comfortable, honey. Mary, could you be a doll and get me a size 8½? I think those should fit. Now, if you will follow me, Mr. Ratliff, let’s try on this beauty, shall we?

Tommy followed Conny into the changing room and for the first time since he walked through the doors, he felt nervous again. But Conny, being the sweetheart she was, tried to help him get over it as much as she could. She made jokes, listened to his story and before he knew it, Tommy was wearing dress number one!  
In the meantime, Mary had returned with a few white men’s shoes, which Conny had returned again immediately. A men’s shoe did not fit with this gorgeous dress, and they didn’t fit Tommy either, or so she found. She sent Mary back to get those beautiful white pumps by Dolce Sposa.

Tommy slid his feet into the heels and wobbled his way to the waiting mirror. He felt way too poofy in it, but he just needed to see it, it might work the way he had in his mind. But the mirror only portrayed what he feared: he looked like an exploded role of toilet paper… not a bride.  
‘This isn’t it, is it, honey?’ Conny stood behind him, looking at him through the mirror. ‘As beautiful as the dress is, this isn’t yours. Let’s try the other one on’

But the second one, a far less poofy one, with a big slit at the front, was not it either. It was a lot better than the tp-dress one, but still… it didn’t have that ‘it’-factor Tommy was looking for.

A bit disappointed, Tommy took off the dress he was sure was going to be it and started for his regular clothes again when Conny stopped him.  
‘Hang on, dear. I think I have another Pnina in the back that would fit you so much better. Are you willing to try?’  
Hell yes, he wanted to try. He wasn’t feeling like going back online and look through hundreds of dresses again that he knew he didn’t like in the first place. He couldn’t believe his luck when he found the designer he tried on today, it was exactly what he was looking for.

Conny returned with a dress she didn’t want to let Tommy see yet.  
‘This is it, Mr. Ratliff, I just know it. Put your heels back on already, close your eyes and let me work my magic.’  
He didn’t know why, but he did as she told him. He closed his eyes and let Conny put on the dress for him. He let her guide him back to the mirror and on her mark he opened his eyes.  
‘YES! Oh hell yes! This is it’  
The dress was similar to the second one he tried on, but the fabric was different. The slit at the front was perfect too. It didn’t even need much work. Conny promised him that he could already pick the finished dress up next Thursday!

The week that followed, felt like it would never pass. When Thursday finally came around, Tommy was a ball of nerves. He had to be careful cause Adam was already asking questions about his nervous behavior, wanting to know if he was alright, if nothing was wrong.  
He also knew he needed to do it that night, not wait until the weekend. He wouldn’t survive, knowing the dress was in the house, where Adam could find it…

‘Well hello, Mr. Ratliff, ready to pick up your dress? I checked it this morning and it looks perfect. Would you like to try it on, to make sure it’s all okay?’ It was Conny.  
‘N-no, if you say it’s okay then I believe you. Don’t think I can try it on right now’  
‘Aw honey, don’t be too nervous, you will do fine. Now go on, get out of here and surprise that hunk of a man of yours. I almost wish I could see his face when you pop that question, dear.’  
And with his dress carefully wrapped and over his arm, he left Conny and the store, ready to do what he had wanted to do ever since the first real kiss he got from the man he loved.

Working on his third album, meant Adam was away a lot and today was no different. This meant Tommy had the house to himself and enough time to prepare. He got Adam to get some take-out on his way home (‘lazy bastard, can’t even cook for me after a hard day’s work?’), he got an amazing red wine that he was told needed to breathe at least an hour, he’d done his nails that morning. This meant he had 3 whole hours to get his hair and make-up done and get into his dress. He still wasn’t sure if he was going to wear the gorgeous shoes with them, his black boots would fit so well too. ‘I’ll just let the moment decide’ he told himself through the mirror.

Two and a half hours later, Tommy finally unplugged the curling iron, claiming he was done. All that was left now was wiggle himself in the lacy underwear he picked up on the way home and literally get dressed.

The lace of the ladies hip huggers or whatever the sales clerk had told him, felt a bit weird and his dick didn’t really fit properly because, well... duhh, it wasn’t made for dick, now was it? But in the end, Tommy made it work.

Just as Tommy finally put his feet in the pumps, he heard the door and 2 seconds later, Adam yelled he’d ‘better get his scrawny ass down here fast if he wants his dinner still warm’.  
‘Fuck, where’s that ring? Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck’ he hissed, looking around frantically for that tiny box. ‘Why the fuck do they make those boxes so tiny anyway? It’s just asking for misplacing the bloody thing...’

‘Oh, you got me a present? Can I open it?’ Adam yelled from the living room again... right he left it _on the dining room table..._ for fuck’s sake, get yourself together, Ratliff. Now get your ass down there.

Very carefully, Tommy wobbled down the stairs, trying desperately not to fall over or break his feet before he made it to the dining room. When he finally stumbled to the door, he needed to catch his breath, regretting with all of his heart that he went for the fucking lethal pumps and not his comfortable boots. He couldn’t go back up to put them on now too, Adam must have heard him come down. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if the entire neighborhood had heard him come down the stairs.

‘Tommy, are you o... oh...’ Adam had opened the door, wanting to know what took Tommy so long. Usually when Adam went for take-out, no matter what kind, Tommy was practically waiting for him with knife and fork in hand already.

‘Ehm... so... ehm...’ Adam was scratching the back of his head, his eyes fixated on Tommy’s non-existent cleavage of all places. ‘What eh... wh-what, wow...’  
Tommy blushed crimson, the looks he received from the man standing in front of him did not leave him unaffected. He looked up through his lashes and just stared, completely forgotten what he was dressed up _for_ , until...  
‘So, eh, what-eh, what’s the occasion? Did-did I forget an anniversary? Oh please tell me I didn’t, that’s not for 3 months, right?’  
‘No, you didn’t forget any anniversary, I just... shit, I had this all planned out in my head and now I’m kinda fucking it all up. Can... Can you go back into the dining room and sit down and pretend you haven’t seen me yet? That’s how I had rehearsed it in my head’  
‘O-kayyy, sure...’

Adam quickly made his way back into the dining room, sat down in the nearest chair, which Tommy almost called him upon cause it wasn’t the one he had envisioned in his head, but decided to leave it in the end cause Adam thought he was probably nuts by now anyway.  
When Adam looked at Tommy expectantly, as if he would turn into Santa or something, Tommy straightened his shoulders, tried to shake off his nerves and walked in just like he had planned in his head. He wanted to say he walked in with full confidence, but he was nervous as hell and those bloody heels didn’t make it any easier either. Was it really not too late to kick the damn things off, run upstairs and get his boots?

‘H-Hang on, right there, don’t move. Can you hold on for just a few seconds without your heels giving in?’ Adam raced out of the room, as if he wanted to be back before his dream ended. When he returned, Tommy again almost forwent his entire plan and just wanted to kiss him: He brought his boots, his beloved black, worn, ugly, big boots.  
‘Fuck, baby, as hot as you look in these heels, I want you to make it alive to wherever it is you are trying to walk yourself to. Can, can I do it? Can I take these heels off?’ Just a simple nod from Tommy was enough ‘Are these yours? Please tell me they’re yours’  
Adam carefully took off one of the heels and slowly put Tommy’s foot in one of the boots. He put the foot down and went for the other foot, Tommy grabbed Adam’s shoulder so he wouldn’t fall over. Again Adam took great care taking off the shoe, very slowly, almost caressing it off. He placed the shoe next to the first one, got the other boot and slid Tommy’s other foot in the boot. He didn’t lace them up, he only pulled the laces tighter so Tommy wouldn’t trip.

Adam didn’t get up though, he just sat there on his knees, not able to take his eyes off Tommy’s legs and the fabric around it, the slit that ran up to his upper thigh. If he looked a little bit closer, he would be able to see what Tommy was wearing underneath it, but somehow he managed to resist. He was sure Tommy would show him in due time. For now he just let his eyes caress every inch of him.

Tommy was breathing hard, he was trying to get himself under control again, but with Adam looking at him like that, it was damn near impossible to do. The thought of forgetting about his whole plan screamed in his head, do that another time and just let Adam take him right there on the floor of the dining room. He had slid a few packages of lube in his cleavage, so there was no worry of that either.

Adam started to tickle the skin of his legs with his lips and weirdly enough, that was Tommy’s wake-up call. He needed Adam to stop what he was doing, he really, really wanted to go ahead as planned.  
‘Ah-Adam, ssstop. I really wanna do this first. Could you… could you go and sit down again? Though, fuuuck these boots feel so much better…’

Tommy composed himself, mentally shaking his head. He was not going to go down on one knee, that was far too cliché for him to do. Adam would do it, but that’s because he is that type of guy. On top of that, he wasn’t sure if he would ever make it up again, the dress was a lot tighter than he thought it would be.

‘So…’ Tommy swallowed, his heart beating like a drum. He couldn’t believe it, this was it and he was going to do it ‘I’ve been thinking lately, you know… about you and me and what you mean to me and… I just… I don’t know, I suddenly got scared of the thought of losing you, you know?’  
‘What are you talking about, Tommy? I’m not going anywhere, you know I won’t ever leave you…’  
‘Sshhh… please, let me finish, ‘kay? I-I know you are never going to leave me, but the thought still scares me. And… then I got to thinking how I wanted to show you how much I feel for you, right? And I came up with a bunch of tattoos but that just wasn’t it, it wasn’t big enough or something… no, shush, you promised… I-I still want to get one of you, like… I don’t know, your sign or something. Then an image popped into my head of what I would do, what I would be able to do, had this been a boy-girl situation, you know what I mean? And I couldn’t get that image out of my head’

Now Adam was swallowing hard. He was kind of hoping what this was leading to, but he wasn’t sure at all. It was still not legal and, well, wasn’t HE supposed to do the proposing? Tommy wouldn’t do that, would he? Or would he?  
Tommy was fidgeting with the fabric, trying to keep his eyes focused on Adam. Adam looked nervous as well and expecting and listening intently and… well, he couldn’t really explain it, but he loved looking at him when he looked like that.

‘Now, I know we can’t yet… unless we move, but there is no way I am moving to a state that has actual cold winters, no way this body will survive that. I-I know it’s not possible for us yet, here, but I want to do this anyway, save us some time for when that law finally passes. So… eh…  
Adam, when the state of California finally allows us to, will you… will you marry me?’

A deafening silence followed. Now that Tommy had said those four little words, with that huge meaning, he didn’t know what else to say. For weeks he had been planning his speech, which he totally fucked up in his opinion, but he never planned any further than those words. Now he just stood there, not really knowing what else to say, yet feeling like he should.

Adam was speechless as well. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. He had played with this idea himself… more than once even. But he had been afraid to do it, what if they needed to wait 10 or more years still? He didn’t want to see that disappointment on Tommy’s face every time that bill would get passed and denied.  
But now, why the fuck had he been so scared? So what if they needed to wait years and years? They had the promise of a wedding now and wasn’t that enough for now? And what would be wrong if they had an unofficial ceremony? They could make it official once they were allowed to…

‘Adam? Ar-aren’t you supposed to say something too now? I can handle ‘no’ you know?’  
No he couldn’t! But Adam had been quiet for minutes and Tommy was getting worried that he was trying to find the right words to be let down. How he was going to handle Adam turning him down, he didn’t know.

‘No? What do you mean ‘no’, of course not ‘no’. Fuck, Tommy… you have no idea how much I regret not doing this any sooner. I should have asked YOU years ago. I was just too scared to disappoint you if we had to wait for years and years. But now… now I’m trying to figure out why on earth it would matter so much if we have to wait so long. Who cares if we have to wait decades? You’ve given me a promise, right? So… okay, I guess… I will give you a no after all…. Noooo, hold on, lemme finish… No Tommy you will not hear a ‘yes’ from me… I’m giving you Fuck Yes!!! Fuck yes, I want to marry you, make you mine officially, show the world you belong with me and put a ring on your finger.’

Ring… Tommy had a ring…

‘Shit, I knew I forgot something.’ Quickly grabbing the box off the table, unwrapping it himself, he didn’t care, he was too excited ‘So you are really saying yes? Cause if you don’t, I’m not giving you this.’  
‘Fuck yes, Tommy, fuck yes I want to marry you!’

Tommy’s hands were trembling so bad, that the freaking box wouldn’t open. In the end he had to give up and let Adam open it up. In it lay a black titanium ring, nothing on it, pure, beautiful and just plain black.  
‘I-I saw this one and somehow I thought it would fit you perfectly. I know it’s not flashy and what you usually wear, but…’  
‘Will you shut up? This is exactly what I would have gotten you, too. It’s ‘us’. Will you put it on? I think you should, right? Can we get one for you too? Shit, it would look so good on you’  
‘Well, mine is hidden in the box too. I wasn’t going to let you run around with this, leaving me with nothing to show us off’

Tommy had sat down in Adam’s lap when they put the rings on. For minutes they didn’t say anything, just looking at the other person’s hand. Tommy’s fingers looked even longer now and Adam’s… It was as if that ring was designed for his hand. It fit him perfectly and complimented his skin.

Adam lifted Tommy’s ringed hand and lightly kissed him, right over the ring. The metal already warmed up to Tommy’s body heat.  
‘I can’t believe you went all this way to ask me’ Adam breathed against his hand. ‘Do you have any idea how beautiful you look?’ A blush crept over Tommy’s face ‘At first I thought you just wanted to play.’ He continues 'Do you have any idea how long I’ve longed to see you all dressed up like this? I think I even have a red dress stuffed away somewhere, you know, just in case you wanted to try one day? And now look at you…’ Adam leaned in and oh so softly brushed his lips against Tommy’s, staying right there ‘I don’t think you’ve ever looked as beautiful as you do now. I think I want… no I need to make love to you now, with you wearing nothing but this dress. But not here, we’re going to do this properly.’

See? This was why Tommy could never have dressed up in a tux, got down on one knee and propose with the box in his hand. He never could have pulled that off! But Adam just proved he would have been perfect for it. Fuck, he was going to be _made love_ to, Adam only ever uses that with special sentimental occasions like this one. Tommy wouldn’t be surprised if he was going to be carried to their bed too.

He wasn’t carried, but Adam never let his hand go nor did he look away, transfixed on the vision that is Tommy. When Tommy wanted to crawl on top of Adam’s lap, sitting on the bed. Adam stopped him.  
‘Let me look at you some more. Tonight you are going to tell me exactly how you actually acquired this beauty, but for now, just me looking at you will do. Fuuuu…’ Adam’s voice died mid sentence. Tommy looked at him through his lashes again, his bangs hanging in front of his eyes, clearly giving him his infamous fuck-me look. When Tommy slowly lifted his left leg up a bit, lifting it out of the dress, Adam thought he would come in his pants at that moment.  
‘You minx, you know just how to play me, don’t you? Now turn around’  
Tommy did, big brown naughty eyes looking over his shoulder.  
‘Oh god, you are going to be the death of me one day. Turn back and don’t do anything, just stand there, can you do that? Don’t you dare pout or use your deathly lashes, if you do, I will stop, okay?’  
As soon as Tommy nodded, Adam got up and on his knees right in front of Tommy again. He traced patterns along the calf of Tommy’s left leg with his nails.  
‘I still can’t believe you did this for me. So beautiful.... I think I need you to wear dresses more often and I am definitely getting you some stripper heels, baby. Fuck, your legs went on forever, I love your legs, have I ever told you that? I love it when you shave them for me, they feel so soft, makes me want to lick them and bite them all over. Would you like it if I did that, baby? They’re nice and smooth now, I bet you shaved them this morning, right after I left, didn’t you? You know how much I love them shaved, so this is a special treat for me, isn’t it? I should really reward you for this, show you how much I appreciate all your hard work.’

Adam lifted Tommy’s leg and placed it on top of his own kneed one. Holding on, he bit Tommy’s calf, not too hard yet, just right for Tommy to hiss softly. Sucking the bitten spot, softly and just right, but it made Tommy grab Adam’s shoulder for leverage anyway. Adam made a trail with his tongue to just above his knee where he bit Tommy again. A little harder this time, sucking harder too. On and on Adam went, biting harder each time, but he knew Tommy could take it. It surprised him at times how much Tommy could take and wanted him to give.

Adam had to lift the hem of the dress a little bit, but it was the perfect spot to sink his teeth into. He bit hard this time, Tommy screamed a surprised groan, held on tighter, but Adam could hear a whispered ‘more’ anyway. He put his lips over the reddening piece of flesh and sucked until he saw a bloody spot surfacing. He knew what kind of mark that would leave and how much Tommy would feel it for the days to follow, but it was just as Tommy liked it.

He put Tommy’s left leg down and looked up. Tommy’s eyes were closed and his lip was white from biting into it, tiny beads of sweat covered his face already.  
He lifted the other leg and gave it the same treatment as the other one had received minutes earlier. He loved teasing Tommy like this. Bringing him close to insanity before they had even really started yet.

Tommy’s right leg was a lot more sensitive than his left one was. Still Adam bit just as hard, right there on his upper thigh, and he sucked it as hard too. Tommy was panting by now, whispering all kinds of profanities, knowing the pain was close to too much, but not wanting Adam to stop or give him a wussy treatment.

‘Even more beautiful now, can you see it, Tommy? Can you see how beautiful these new marks on your legs are? You are going to be feeling those for days, baby. You like that, don’t you? You like it when I press into them too, don’t you? That’s why I left you 2 that you’ll feel for at least a week. I’m going to remind you of them when we have that dinner in 2 days. I’m going to press my fingers into them when you sit next to me, under the table, so no one can see. Would you like me to, baby?’  
Tommy was almost in a different world when Adam got this intense, it took him a little while before the words sank in and before he could nod his approval. Words were impossible by this point. His voice would return in a bit, but for now, all high from pain, a nod was the only thing he could give.

‘Good. Now, I think it’s about time I go for another present. Let’s see what you’ve got hidden underneath.’  
Adam lifted the flaps of the dress again and under it, that tiny white tight lacy hip hugging boxer-short with a bow in front of it appeared. Apparently Tommy had tried to tuck his dick away through the back, but as soon as Adam had brought him into the bedroom, he had been so hard that his now rock hard cock couldn’t fit in it anymore and it hung painfully alongside his leg.  
‘Fuck, you really are going to kill me. But it can’t be comfortable. Are you hurting baby? Want me to help you with this?’ He pulled the panties down and left them hanging on Tommy’s boots. It might complicate things a little bit because now Tommy couldn’t spread his legs as far as Adam would like him to, but there was no way he was taking them off completely. ‘I should really take a picture of you like this, shouldn’t I? You look like such a horny little slut right now, all ready to be fucked and I will fuck you good, baby, but later. Right now I’ve got other plans.’

Adam lifted the dress up a little again, only to duck under it. There wasn’t much room and with those panties hanging off of Tommy’s legs, almost impossible, but it didn’t stop Adam. Under the dress, Adam grabbed Tommy’s bouncing hard cock and swallowed him whole. Tommy’s eyes flew open, he had definitely not expected that. When he looked down, all he saw was Adam’s back and his feet and his dress bobbing up and down where Adam’s head had to be. He could sometimes see the back of Adam’s head because the dress was cut so high, but fuck this was hot.

He couldn’t believe he was getting to live the fantasy he had had ever since he started dating his last girlfriend years ago. He had thought about marrying her and of course about a wedding night. Every time he had seen her look through bridal magazines, he couldn’t help but think how hot it would be to crawl under there and lick her to a wild orgasm. When they broke up and he and Adam started to date, he knew that that fantasy was probably never going to come true... Apparently he was wrong...

Not being able to see what Adam was doing and thus not knowing what Adam’s next move was going to be, made it all the more hot. He wanted to close his eyes to intensify the feeling, but then he would miss out on the view which he really didn’t want to miss a second of.

There wasn’t really much room to do anything else but give Tommy a so-called standard blow job, Adam couldn’t really play with his balls or anything else they usually did, but Tommy didn’t care. This was probably the best blow job he had ever had, he was definitely not complaining, no sir. He felt a wet finger press against his hole and that almost made him lose it.  
Adam’s head quickly popped out from under the dress to warn him ‘don’t you dare come yet, you hear?’ before returning to his task at hand; getting Tommy as close to coming as he possibly could.

Tommy felt the wet finger return to his hole, but he knew it wasn’t lubed up. Adam had probably just licked it wet and that was not going to do. At least, not now... He’d had Adam finger him with just spit-on fingers and the sting and the just not wet enough, had been amazing then, but now was just not the right time. He knew Adam was going to pound into him hard a little later and he needed to enjoy that more than the burning and stinging feeling he had needed then. He took out the packages of lube he had hidden in his cleavage and carefully dropped them on his shoulders. Adam should feel that and if not, he would get his attention otherwise.

Adam felt it, let go of Tommy’s cock once more and gave him a smirky smile. ‘Fully prepared, I see. Already preparing yourself perfectly to become a perfect husband, aren’t you?’  
Soon a slick finger returned to that little hole again, this certainly felt better for the occasion. It easily pressed in too. Adam matched the movement of his finger to the movement on Tommy’s cock. Within seconds, Tommy was panting loud, throwing profanities left and right. He was close, so extremely close, he wasn’t sure if he was able to stop Adam, was willing to take the consequences of coming anyway.

But Adam stopped, just in time, the bloody wanker.  
‘You were going to ignore my request, weren’t you? You were just going to come even though I specifically told you otherwise?’  
‘I-I couldn’t stop... Too far along.... your own fault... Don’t blow me so good....’  
‘Haha, excuses, excuses, my love. I think I will punish you by making you get down on your knees now. Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to that dress, it’s too pretty to ruin. Now, get down, Tommy, you know what I’m going to do to you.’

Adam got up while Tommy went down on his knees. Rug burn on his knees was going to be a bitch in the morning, but probably worth it too. He watched as Adam unzipped his pants and took his cock out. ‘Well...’ Adam said ‘You know what to do, make it good, baby.’

Tommy put his hands behind his back, he knew how much that turned Adam on. He opened his mouth and let him put Adam’s cock in his mouth. He took a deep breath, knowing what was about to happen. And he was right. Adam grabbed Tommy’s hair and started rocking his cock in and out of Tommy’s mouth. As per usual, slow at first. Even though Tommy had begged him for it more than once, Adam wanted Tommy to get used to his invasion first.

When Adam grabbed Tommy’s head with 2 hands, he knew Adam felt comfortable and that the real fun would begin. Adam fucked his mouth in earnest now, as rough and hard as he would have if it had been his ass. The only difference was that Adam wouldn’t go as deep in his mouth as he would in his hole. He would go deeper later, but only at the end and only for a short while. Again, Tommy had begged him differently on more than one occasion, but Adam explained that that was probably still the vanilla side left in him, he was just too scared of hurting Tommy in not a good way. He was getting better at it though. He felt Adam’s cock press against his throat every few thrusts, something that never would have happened when they just started dating.  
Tommy could hear Adam say words like ‘so good’ and ‘good boy’ every once in a while and it turned him on more and more, he never realised he needed to hear these praises until Adam started giving them about a year ago. Adam noticed this too and made sure to praise him whenever Tommy really was doing an amazing job at pleasing him.

Adam fucked Tommy’s face hard and rough. Every few seconds he would pull out and immediately slam back in. It was his way of letting Tommy catch some breath, but really he thought it looked fucking hot to do it.  
When Adam slowed his pace, Tommy knew he got some real time to breath for about a second or two, then Adam would return and he would press as far as he could go, literally making Tommy swallow his cock. He didn’t gag as bad anymore, it still made his eyes water and tears would run down his face, but fuck was it hot. Once Adam had kept it up for longer than they usually would and when Adam sprayed his hot come down his throat, Tommy came all over the sheets. Tommy still thought that that was the hottest they had ever done.

But Adam wouldn’t come down his throat tonight and Tommy knew that. Adam wanted to shoot his come deep in his ass. Adam was a rare species, he could come more than once easily, but his orgasms wouldn’t be as intense when he did that. Right now, Adam was on his way to a spectacular orgasm, one that would leave him spent for the rest of the night. He was not going to blow it by shooting down his mouth. (Besides, Adam was a romantic sucker, on this occasion, he probably wanted to look Tommy in his eyes when he came)

Adam let go of Tommy roughly, pushing him away quickly ‘Get on the bed, NOW’ he croaked with a hoarse voice. He was closer than he was letting on, probably just as close as Tommy had been earlier. ‘Take the boots off, leave the rest on, you hear?’  
Fuck, Tommy loved feral Adam. He quickly did as he was told and crawled on the bed. He leaned his back against the headboard as he watched while Adam took his clothes of. The floor was soon covered with his stuff.

Adam crawled on the bed towards Tommy, grabbing his legs and pulling Tommy towards him, making him wrap his legs around his slender waist. Adam had grabbed the bottle of lube right before he made it on the bed and he was already covering his fingers with the liquid. Adam needed it soon and fast and he was not ashamed to show it. Right now, Tommy wasn’t even sure if Adam was going to prepare him properly. Secretly he almost hoped Adam wouldn’t, it was another one of his begs that Adam had never listened to. Maybe now he would finally get his wish.

He lay himself on top of Tommy as the first finger penetrated Tommy’s ass. Adam kissed his neck, telling him how hot it looked still in that dress, how he was going to fill Tommy’s ass with his huge cock and how he was going to wait for Tommy’s begs to come.  
A third finger followed that second one far too quickly, but Tommy didn’t care. In a way it was what he had always wanted, even if his fantasy still was going from 2 fingers to cock immediately.

Adam was writhing his cock against Tommy’s as he was fingerfucking Tommy’s ass in earnest. Tommy saw spots by now and he was focusing all his strength in not coming yet. A battle he was fearing to lose any second.  
‘I need to fuck you now, baby. I don’t think I’ll last long, but I’ll make every second count. When you can, come for me baby. Come for me without touching yourself, can you do that for me? I want to see you come apart without a single touch. Next time I will lift you up and fuck you right up against that wall over there, but right now you lying here under me will do just as fine. Get ready for me, baby, I won’t be gentle, I promise’

And with that warning, Adam lined himself up and pushed himself straight to the hilt in Tommy’s tight tunnel. He grabbed Tommy’s legs and held them as far apart as he could, forcing Tommy to grab the head board to make sure Adam wouldn’t crash his head against it instead.  
Just like Adam had promised, he wasn’t gentle, leaving Tommy a screaming and panting mess. Tommy made a mental note to definitely wear dresses more often, if it meant Adam would go insane like this more.

Adam’s thrusts became more uncontrolled, more frantic and with one particularly hard thrust and a look from the man he loved, it became too much for Tommy and he burst, making a huge mess of his outfit. Adam screamed out, grabbed Tommy’s hips tight and shot wad after wad so deep inside that it would take ages to come back out again.

It didn’t happen often, but on occasion’s like these, it was Tommy who needed to clean them up because Adam was too spent to take care of what he liked to call ‘his duty’. Tommy cleaned them both up as well as he could. Adam was one heavy piece of boneless meat when he was like this, which only made it harder.

Later that night, when Tommy had finally taken off what he already liked to call his favorite outfit, they lay snuggled up under the covers. It was obvious what they felt for one and other, love and trust showed with every move they made. They softly talked about how they were going to tell their families, how they would get the rings engraved with their names and today’s date and Tommy finally got to tell his story of his search for the right outfit, of Conny and how he happened to stumble across that perfect ring.

Tommy finally fell asleep after he had been given a promise of a slower rendition to tonight’s fest. He couldn’t believe he finally did it, he was an engaged man now. How long he would be, he didn’t know, but he couldn’t care less. The man he loved had said yes, he’d had some amazing sex because of it, so what more should matter, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been playing in my head for so long now, probably already ever since that Cabo pic of Tommy in that corset.  
> These are the dresses, shoes and ring I made Tommy wear ;-)  
> dress 1 (‘too poofy’): http://photo.storeofdress.net/PNI/BR/4021/4021.jpg  
> dress 2 (‘getting close’): http://www.bigdaydress.com/images/products/PninaTornai/large/4036.jpg  
> dress 3 (‘The One’): http://p.dressofstore.com/PNI/BR/4027/4027.jpg
> 
> The shoes: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=6284527  
> and that ring: http://www.absolutetitanium.com/order_cart_new.php?task=load&ring=FLAT-CLASSIC-BLACK&default_grade=M


End file.
